Electronic devices may enable character input, for example, to write a text message or email. Conventional solutions provide a keyboard arrangement with a number of keys, wherein each key corresponds to a character. Some keyboards permit characters not directly associated with a single key to be accessed using multiple keys, or using multiple presses of the same key.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.